Not Again!
by His.Roza2014
Summary: What if after the vote on Bella's mortality in New Moon,the Cullens leave, again? Will Jacob help pick up the pieces of Bella's heart? Will she grow to love him? Bella/Jacob. Rated T to be safe. No flames, please, but Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Not Again!

**Not Again!!**

**A/N: This is my fourth fanfic, and my first Bella/Jacob story. The title is optional, I might change it later on. I wrote this because I read a few fics similar to this, and I just had to try it! I am officially Team Stwitzerland before you ask, so I like the Bella/Jacob idea as much as the Bella/Edward. This story is Bella/Jacob, and takes place after the voting on Bella mortality in New Moon. Anyhow, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me- Hey God??**

**God- Yes, child?**

**Me- Can I own Twilight please??**

**God- No.**

**Me- Pleeasee??**

**God- NO. Please don't ask again.**

**Me- Fine. I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does....**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One: Not Again!**

**Bella POV**

It was an almost normal day. I was at the Cullens as usual, sitting on the loveseat in the living room with Edward. Emmett and Jasper were on the sofa, watching the sports channel. Alice and Rosalie were on the laptop, shopping online. Carlisle was in the armchair with Esme on his lap. Like most day when the entire family was together. But today, It was different.

All of the Cullens had a slightly stiff posture, a look in their eyes that made me wonder if something was wrong. Jasper felt my confusion, and looked at me. He just shrugged and with a small, oddly sad smile and went back to the T.V. Edward said it was getting late, and I should be heading back home if I wanted dinner to be ready when Charlie came home from the station. I got up, and surprisingly, the others follwed suit.

When we got to the door, Esme pulled me into a hug. Then Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and finally Rosalie. The all had a saddened look on their face. I was about to ask why they looked all upset, but Edward ushered me out the door and walked me to my truck.

" Edward, what was that all about? And, are you coming back to my house with me tonight?" I questioned.

" First, you'll figure it out. And second, I can't. The entire family is going hunting tonight." Edward answered.

" Okay. So, when will you be back?"

" Bella," he hesitated, "We aren't coming back. At all. I'm sorry. But we can't be together. I will always love you. I'm not right for you. Goodbye." With that, he left, and my world crashed down again.

I somehow made it to my house, but as I reached for the door handle, the pain came crashing upon me, and I crumpled in a heap on the wet porch. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I'd be stuck here then for a while. Then, I let my mind wander... bad choice.

**A/N: Soo, how was it? Please review!**

**Edwardsangel001**


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering Minds

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! Sadly, I won't be able to update as often as I would like, because of school starting soon, but trust me, I will! Okay, on to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: As God pointed out last chapter, I own nothing at all.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Two: Wandering Minds

**Bella POV:**

As my mind wandered, it decided to think of Ed-him. _No surprise there_, I thought to myself ruefully. I had always thought of him, even when I was upset at him, whether it be from mindless reasons to not wanting me to become a vampire. I thought of all of those treasured moments we shared together.

I thought of our time in his meadow, the pleasant yet rare sun warming me and making his skin sparkle. I thought of the time we ate at _La Bella Italia_,after he saved me from those men who were trying to...attack me. I thought of the Prom, that I was so unwillingly taken to, but in the end quite enjoyed being with him. I remembered when he left me the first time, how shattered my heart was, how the hole was still there, even if he came back after Volterra. Lastly, I thought of Jacob.

Oh, Jacob. Thinking of him made my body convulse from the force of the sobs. He had been my personal sun, bringing me warmth while Edward was gone. He loved me, and I loved him. But I loved Edward too, and chose him over Jacob. I now realize this was a mistake. Jacob wouldn't have left me again, let alone for a first time. But he was gone, heartbroken over my choice. I was crying again, well, actually sobbing, but i stopped with the cries, and resorted to letting the tears stream silently over my cheeks, when I heard a voice call my name. It was soft, wary, But I would recognize it anywhere.

"Bella?"

**A/N: Well, who do you think the owner of the voice was? Huh? Haha. Anyway, sorry for the short chapters, but they will get longer eventually. Ok, well please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Edwardsangel001 **


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob, My Personal Sun

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my readers. And my reviewers, especially!**

**Big thanks to:**

chocoholicbabe,

Mandybear576,

darkestdesire8,

autumn92292,

ladybug82896

**They were the one who reviewed the first and second chapters of this story so far...so thanks guys!! Anyway, I tried making this chapter longer, because it'll take time for the next one to be posted. I really am sorry! Now, here's chapter three! Oh, and before I forget, **darkestdesire8**, you were right:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Jacob, My Personal Sun

**Bella POV**

_"Bella?"_

I knew that voice. Through the tears that seemed to run down my face like a raging river, I looked up and saw Jacob. He was watching me cautiously, his black eyes filled with concern. I saw him mouth something to me that seemed to be him asking if I was alright. But I didn't hear him. Inside, way down inside, I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. _" Of course I'm not alright! My boyfriend just dumped me with no reason at all, I can't stop thinking about him, and I am soaking wet. Idiot," _I thought to myself. It was true. I couldn't help but think of him. I was overwhelmed by the memories, good and bad, which caused me to stay where I was, staring blanky at Jacob.

Jacob, realizing that I wasn't moving, or saying anything, came towards me and lifted me up with his strong and warm arms. He took me inside, and placed me on the sofa. He straightened his tall form out and frowned at me, seeing that I was shivering. With a quick "be right back!" he ran up the stairs and returned a few minutes later. With him he brought my comforter, a blanket from the upstairs closet, and the sweatpants and hoodie I had lain on my bed earlier that day. He left quickly towards the kitchen, so I could change in private.

As soon as I was out of the wet clothes and in the warm ones, I called his name quitely. He came and sat by me on the couch.

"What happened, Bells? What did that leech do to you?" Jacob questioned. I started to cry harder. Jacob pulled me into his lap and rubbed small circles on my back. After I stopped crying somewhat, I looked up at him and he wiped the remaining tears from my face. I took breath and said,

"H-he left me again. Just said he would always love me, but we we can't be together. That he's not right for me. He just left again, like I was worthless." I started sobbing, again, and felt Jacob shake and shudder violently under me.

"That filthy bloodsucker! I'll kill him!" Jacob shouted. He lifted me off him and gently set me back down left. He started making his way toward the door when I grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't do anything rash. S-stay with me, don't leave me!" I begged him. He stopped shaking after a while and sat back down. He put me back in his lap and I cried into his chest. Jacob just held me, rubbing my back more and whispering soothing words into my hair. I don't know how long we were like that, but eventually I stopped and my eyes drooped. Jacob stood up and took me upstairs to my room, where he placed me on my bed and covered me up. He sat at the edge of the bed, stroking my hair. He promised to stay with me. That made me remember something.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, half asleep with my eyes drooping.

"He's staying at my house with Billy tonight, which is why I came over, to tell you. I told them I was going to stay at Quil's for the night, so they won't wonder where I am. Just sleep, honey, you've had a long day. I'll be here when you wake up, I swear," Jacob said, still stroking my hair. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Jacob was helping me pick up the pieces of my broken heart, again. The only difference was that it wasn't whole to begin with. I was going to have a larger scar than before. But Jacob is my personal sun. He'll be there for me, and I'll be forever in debt. I just pray I'll get over this and figure out a way to repay Jacob. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three! I was listening to "Because of You" and "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. No idea why, but I was! Please pardon any minor mistakes, my laptop's Wordpad doesn't have a spell check... Soo, hit that button, and please review! =)**

**edwardsangel001**


End file.
